Person to Pokemon
by Desert the Fennec Fox
Summary: The Contest, Poke, Ikari and Oldrival couples-to-be go to a party, but on the rush back home, they end up in a car crash. When they wake up, they are surprised as they found out they're Eevees. They now journey together, not to turn back, but to evolve and live a happy little life! I suck at summaries...so teehee...please read. COMPLETE! MWAHAHAHAH!
1. Chapter 1: The Party and the Car Crash

**Me: Okay…. Yeah…. This is actually my sixth story but I deleted the other stories I started… since they were all…. Lemme see…. Sucky…. So yeah… this will be just me trying stuff out… this is about the gang (paul, ash, drew, gary, dawn, misty, may and leaf) driving to a party in their van but end up in a car crash on their way back and turn into a group of eevees. What will happen? Paul= umbreon, Dawn= espeon, Ash= flareon, Misty= vaporeon, Drew= leafeon, May= glaceon, Gary= jolteon, Leaf= second leafeon.**

**So… On with the story….? Dawn, disclaimer!**

**Dawn: YAY! BlueMoons RedStars does not own Pokemon, just the plot!**

**Rest: O||||O'**

**Paul: Why is she so happy?**

* * *

Chapter 1, Dawn's POV

Oooh! We're goin' to a party! A Paarty! YAY! Yes, it was all my doing! Teehee! Well, this party is hosted by my mom's friend/boss of her job. It's gonna be super uber FUN! YAY!

Yeah, so, I am wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress with light pink ribbons, light pink tights underneath, and black boots.

Leaf is wearing a dark green cocktail dress, with black knee socks, and black and green combat boots, to me; it's G-R-O-S-S!

May is wearing a dark grey tee shirt, with blood red roses designed on it, a leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and combat boots! Seriously, what's with the combat boots?

ANYWAYZ, Misty is wearing a dark blue sweater, a red shirt underneath, denim capri's, and dark blue converse.

The boys are wearing similar outfits, to my distastes, but with small adjustments. They all have baggy blue jeans on, black shoes, leather jackets, and a dress shirt. Ash's dress shirt was dark red, Drew's was forest-y green, Gary's was a dark grey, and Paul's is purple… like his hair…what was the color? Um… bruise-y purple? No. Um… was it…plum? YES! PLUM! Yeah, score one for me, and others, nada!

"Hey, Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary?" Leaf pestered. "Yeah?" "Are we there yet?" Leaf wailed. Right now, we were in the van that Gary has. "No." May grumbled. She was cranky because Drew called her an airhead… again. "JUST SPEED!" Misty screamed. She had road rage. A lot. "Misty, will you please be quiet? You've been saying that for the past ten minutes!" Ash growled. "JUSS SHUDDUP!" Misty hissed in his ear. I saw a tinge of pink dust his cheeks. " O/O…. will you not do that!" Ash snapped. "Do what?" Misty asked, recovering from Road Rage. "Oh, never mind." Ash muttered. "Psst! Hey, Paul?" I whisper-yelled. "What?" He snapped. Currently, he woke up from his nap he had been taking. "Uh…Hi!" I cheerily smiled. "Troublesome…" He muttered. "Do. Not. Call. Me. TROUBLESOME!" I all but yelled. Everyone was fazed but the girls, Ash, and not surprisingly Paul. "Hn." Paul smirked. That smirk would rival Drew's smirk. "Dude, don't smirk like that. That's Drew's thing!" Gary laughed, keeping his eyes on the road. "Whatever." He growled. "Drew? Drew? DREW!" May shrieked. "Ugh… what?" Drew groggily asked. "We're here! Oh…My…Gosh…!" May giggled. "what airhead?" Drew grumbled. May gasped dramatically, but then held up my make-up mirror.

Looking back at him was a green haired teen with a messy 'do. He blushed a light pink and redid his hair. He then flicked it in his usual cocky habit. "Ok. Let's GO!" Leaf and I squealed. We jumped out of the van and headed straight to the backyard. "Yeah… less go…" Misty and May grumbled. Ash jumped out enthusiastically, followed by a cocky Drew. Gary and Paul got out of their seats at the front.

* * *

May's POV

The rest of us followed more slowly, minus Gary and Ash. Gary was trying to chase Leaf, while Ash…just…wanted food. "Oh Em GEE!" I squealed. "What?" the rest snapped. "FOOD!" I screamed. I ran off to where Ash was, pushed him down, took the food out of his hand and ate it. "Mmm… :D" I mumbled, patting my Stummy. What's that? You don't know what a stummy is? EASY PEASY! It's just the words Stomach and Tummy jumbled together! Haha…

It turns out that a bunch of people there were teens, and adults mixed together. "HOORAY! NEW FRIENDS!" Ash screamed, cuddling a group of fried chicken. "Oh yeah?" I asked. "…Yeah!" Ash grinned. "Watch this!" I growled, taking a fried chicken wing and taking a large bite out of it. "Ha!" I said, rather proudly, around the bite. "Meh… oh well." Ash shrugged, taking a bite out of another piece. "ASH! YOU IDIOTIC NUMBSKULL!" Misty screamed, racing over to us. She scowled at the amount of chicken Ash had in his arms. "you little idiot…Did you save that for us?" She asked, masking her anger. "Um… yeah… they were for you guys… not just for me… heh heh heh…" Ash chuckled nervously. "Good!" Misty growled. Paul and Drew came up to us, sweatdropping, while I was breaking them up. "Now, now, no time for a lover's quarrel!" I hissed loudly. Misty and Ash blushed a deep red, then turned angry. " DON'T YOU DARE CALL US LOVERS!" Misty and Ash yowled in my face. "Eww! GROSS! Where are your manners? That is DISGUSTING!" Leaf growled, coming up behind Paul and Drew, with Dawn and Gary tailing her. "Whatever!" Misty grumbled. Meanwhile, I was just trying my best to wipe off the mix of spit off my face. "You two wait. I will have my…_revenge…_J kizzles!" I giggled the last part. "Drew, why are you quiet? It's not like you to be quiet! SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Dawn screamed, waving her arms in the air, not caring if she hits Gary and Leaf or not. _Swat, swat, swat. SLAP! _"Ow…" Gary and Leaf grumbled, rubbing their heads. "It doesn't matter Dawn… He's just thinking!" I sighed. "Ooh! How do you know?" Dawn singsonged. "*sigh* I traveled with him for two more years after I traveled with Ash. How else would I know? It's not like I stalk him or anything. No, Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Gary and Ash, I. Do. Not. Stalk. Him." I sighed once again, rolling my eyes. "Oh…well… No need to worry!" Dawn giggled. "Yeah… whatever…" Misty, Leaf, Gary and Ash grumbled. Paul, being Paul, grumbled about how idiotic we are. "Psst! Drew? Drew? Earth to Drew? Come back down to earth!" I singsonged, staring wide eyed at his staring-off-to-space face. My bright blue eyes were staring at his face…

* * *

After 2 more minutes of nothingness, I just suddenly screamed. "DREW! GET BACK DOWN TO EARTH! OR I WILL CUT YOUR HAIR WITH MY CHAINSAW!" I yowled in annoyance. Drew finally came back down to earth. "Wha?" He asked, confuzzled. "Nothing!" I said sweetly.

"Well, if you _idiots_ are gonna just stand there by the food table, I'm gonna go find a table to sit at." **(Do I need to say who said that?) **"Yeah yeah, We're comin Paul!" Dawn hissed angrily and annoyed. She made her way to the retreating figure, pulling Ash and Misty along with her, by their hair… O.O

"Ow, ow, ow! DAWN! MY HAIR!" Ash whined, while Misty was like; "Hair, hair, hair, hair!" I stared after them, then dragging the rest to the table for eight. "La la la la la la la laaa!" I sang, skipping. "Ow…." Gary and Leaf whimpered. "Oh, man up!" I hissed. "Fine…"**(Gary)** "But… I'm not a man!"**(Leaf)** "You know what she means!" Drew grumbled suddenly.

As we made it to the table, female teens were fawning over Drew and Gary, while guy teens were drooling over Me and Leaf…I mean, Leaf and I… Gosh… If Leaf ever found out I had bad grammar, she would flip! Anyway, back to my point… as the teenettes, what I'll call the female teens, were fawning over Drew, I felt a pang of jealousy nibble at my stummy…Wait what? NO! BAD MAY! DO NOT FALL FOR DREW HAYDEN! And while the teens were drooling over me, I saw Drew's eyes darken a shade darker… as if telling the boys to 'Back off! She's MINE!' but, eh, whatever.

* * *

Drew's POV

As I saw teenettes fawn for me, I risked a peek at May's adorable face. Yes, I said adorable. I've been crushing on her ever since we met. BTTP (back to the Point), May looked upset. I glared at the guys, telling them a mental message to 'Back off! And don't you dare try anything on her! SHE'S MINE!'

We made it to the table…_Finally! No more dragging by the Brunette! _I thought warily. I sat down and sighed. "Ugh…So…Much…Girls falling for my charm!" I groaned. "OOH! Let me and May take care of that problem for ya!" Misty smiled. " 'me and May'? ITS 'MAY AND I'!" Leaf screeched. "yeah yeah, Ms. Grammar-Perfect! Go make out with Gary!" May and Misty growled simultaneously. Leaf blushed while Gary beamed triumphantly. He then hugged Leaf towards his body and tried to kiss the poor girl. "Ew! Go get a room!" Ash said, pointing to the van. "The van? Seriously Ash?" Dawn piped up. She turned her attention to Paul and tried to start a conversation. Key word: tried. So, it went like this;

"Hiya Paul!"

"Hmph"

"Please speak to me!"

"Hn…troublesome girl."

"Please?"

"…"

"If you don't, I'll make you dance and sing in front of _EVERYONE _Here!"

"…"

And with that, she tried pushing, pulling, and hissing at Paul to sing. And… dance.

"Back to the real topic, how are you two girls gonna get rid of my problem?" I asked. "Don't need to worry! Misty and I have been taking karate, tae kwon do, and archery ever since we were 8…So it has been…what, ten years already?" May responded, looking all triumphant. "Fine with me." I smirked, then flicked my bangs. I patted Misty and May on the head, like dogs. "Grrr…." Misty growled at me. "Woof Woof!" May barked happily. Misty and May whispered something to each other, grinned, then pulled me up to the stage. "Excuse me? Can I have your attention please?" Misty and May started. Everyone turned to them. "Alrighty then, teenettes who have been goin' all gaga over this guy," Misty continued, pointing to me. Every teenette then had hearts in their eyes. Even ones with boyfriends! "DON'T STARE, Go Gaga, or fawn over him!" May growled menacingly…not that I was afraid or anything… heh heh heh….

"aynd _Why_ should we listen to an ugly bruneytte liyke you?" a random girl in the crowd called out. "Ugly? Did you just call _ME, _Ugly?" May gasped. The random girl nodded. "Why you! I'll SHOW YOU UGLY!" She hissed into the microphone. "NO! MAY! Don't beat her up" Misty whined. May nodded reluctantly and they both jumped onto the ground. They made their way over to the random girl, who I noticed, had purple hair, that went to her elbows. "Oh dear…" I groaned, swiping my hand over my face, top to bottom. "NOBODY CALLS MAY MAPLE UGLY! Got IT UGLY!" I heard Misty scream. Maple and Waterflower dragged up the girl and asked her name. "Mah name's Kimberley…call me kimmy and Iy'll kill ya all!" the girl, Kimberly, hissed, with a southern twang. "Well, don't care…but if anyone goes gaga over Drew Hayden, I'll beat them up. _Personally._" Misty and May hissed. We then made our way back to our table, me ahead, Misty and May skipping happily behind me. "You guys are scary…" Dawn whimpered. "Eh…we don't try!" May and Misty giggled. "Anywho…" Gary started. "OH SHOOT! IT'S 9:30! WE GOTTA GET BACK!" Leaf piped up. "Oh….GET TO THE CAR!" Dawn screeched.

We all sped through the crowd towards the van. We all got in and sped onto the road. We were on the road, when…**BAM!**

* * *

**Me: Eh… thtz it for the first chapter… so yeahzzz….**

**Drew: OH NO! WHAT'll happen to us?**

**Paul: You idiot! READ THE SUMMARY!**

**Dawn: YAY! YOU TALKED A LOT! FIVE WORDS! And NINE SYLLABLES! And also, twenty letters TOTAL!**

**Paul: =.=**

**May: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the Adventure

**Me: Hooray! Chapter 2! Yay, Yay, Yay!**

**Ash: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Wait? What are we cheering about?**

**May: Um…Chapter 2….? I think…?**

**Misty: *sigh* Yes…you two are cheering but no one else…=.=**

**Me: Paul! DISCLAIMER! With DAWN!**

**Paul: hn, fine…**

**Dawn and Paul: *sigh* BlueMoons RedStars does not own us… just the plot.**

**Me: ON WIT DA SHTORY!**

* * *

Misty's POV

"Ugggh… Where am I? Ash? Dawn? May? Drew? Everyone? What happened?" I mumbled. As I stood up, I knew that there was something wrong. "AHHHH! The van! It's GIGANTIC! What has become of the world!" Gary, Ash and May wailed. "Oh, dear…NO, oh god NO! guys, look at us!" Leaf, Drew, and Dawn squeaked. We all glanced at ourselves in a puddle. Looking back at us were 8 eevees. "We. Are. EEVEES!" May wailed, jumping into the puddle. "Wow…I look…even better as a pokemon!" Drew and Gary cheered.

Everyone was a regular eevee with small amounts of adjustments. May had Blue eyes with red tipped ears, paws, tuft fur, and tail. I had Green-Blue eyes and blue tipped E,P,TF, and T **(Ears, paws, tuft fur** **and tail)**, Ash had brown eyes, black tipped E,P,TF, and T, Drew had Green eyes with green tipped, Gary had Brown eyes with black and purple tipped, Leaf had green eyes with light green tipped, Dawn had light blue eyes with pink tipped, and Paul had black eyes with plum purple tipped.

"WHAT? Oh no..." Ash muttered. "What?" May and Dawn said simultaneously. "OUR POKEMON!" Ash and I exclaimed, lashing our new tails around. "…NO! My SHINY ROSELIA!" May wailed. "Shiny Roselia?" I asked, confuzzled. "Ya, I caught it with Drew." May grumbled, placing her paws over her eyes in shame. "My togetic!" Dawn screamed. "OH ma GAWSH!" Drew exclaimed. "OUR ROSELIAS!" Drew and May wailed. "T-they are together! My ROSELIA!" they both cried. The rest of us sweatdropped. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just try to forget about our human lives. Let's form a team!" Dawn and Leaf exclaimed, placing their paws in the same place. "Well? You guys in?" Dawn asked. "Yeah! IM IN!" Ash and May grinned. They placed their paws in the center. "Got nothin' else ta do. So, sure." Drew and I shrugged. We placed our paws in the middle. "Whatever." Paul grumbled. He placed his paw in the group of paws. "…FINE…" Gary sighed. "OOH! We should make a team name!" May exclaimed.

Said girl jumped up on a rock, stumbling a few times. "Team Dusk/Sunny. And I'll be leader!" Ash and May both exclaimed. "I think that's a great name, uh..Sunny not Dusk…I nominate…DREW!" Dawn sighed. "What? Me? Why?" Drew asked. "Well, the other two really wanna be leaders and you're the second best. So, yeah…Plus…No one can go against May's lover!" I retorted. "WHAT? I DO NOT LOVE HIM! YOU WILL PAY MISTY WATERFLOWER!" May growled at me. "Yeah, yeah." I sighed, brushing the threat off.

* * *

May's POV

Oooh, that Waterflower. I swear that I will get my revenge! "um…guys? Yeah, citezens are staring at us… and Max is looking at us…with pokeballs in his hand…RUN!" I yowled.

We all sprinted to the bushes. Once we reached the bushes, we climbed up the nearest tree. We then jumped from branch to branch into the forest. "Hey…What's up?" I strange voice asked. We all turn around and saw a wurmple looking at us. "AAHHH GET IT AWAY! EEP!" Misty whimpered. "Oh…um…Wurmple? Yeah…My friend here…" Ash said, gesturing to Misty, "Is afraid of bugs…You see…we used to be Pokemon trainers and coordinators…it's just that…we kinda like our eevee lives…" Ash finished. As he was talking, Misty started leaning towards Ash and started moving behind him. "Paul?" Dawn asked. "Hm?" he sighed. "Why don't you talk a lot?" she asked out of nowhere. "Eh…just not the person to talk a lot…go talk to May, Drew, Leaf and Gary." He answered. "Okie dokie!" and with that, she bounded over to us. "I'm bored…" I moaned, sitting down. Drew sat down next to me, well, lied down. "Oh, I know! Let's talk about what we're gonna evolve to!" Leaf exclaimed. Misty and Ash made their way over to us. "Get yo butt ova here Paul!" Dawn sang. "*sigh*…fine…" Paul replied, making his way over to us.

"Ok…So…guys…what are you gonna evolve to?" I asked, lying down. "Eh…Umbreon." Paul replied. "Ooh, ESPEON!" Dawn squealed. "Leafeon." Drew and Leaf mumbled. "Flareon!"Ash grinned. "Vaporeon…" Misty muttered. "Well, I'm gonna be a Jolteon!" Gary said triumphantly. "Wha bout you?" they all asked, turning to me. "Glaceon." I grinned.

After a half an hour, it started to rain. "Great, just what we need. We got no shelter, no beds, we're pokemon, and we're soaked!" Dawn cried. "Shush. I hear something…EEP!" I shrieked the last word, as an Ursaring came into the clearing. "Grr…What're ya doin' in ma Clearin? Eh? EH?" it bellowed. "Um… guys, huddle!" Ash whispered. "Okay…who'll tell it sorry?" Drew asked. Everyone looked at Misty and I. "…Fine…" "Aw….great…" We muttered. We stalked up towards the Ursaring. "So? Yer gonna answer meh?" It growled. "Look here! We _Don't _know what happened to us, we don't have a place, we are **SOAKED**, and you expect us to just bound away as if we're afraid? Huh?" Misty growled. "Um…Sorry, sir…but…we don't know where to stay and…we kinda were humans…before the crash… and… PLEASE LET US STAY! PLEASE PLEASE please!" I begged. "Please Mr. Ursaring…we don't know where else to go! Don't be a hard hearted pokemon!" I continued. It's face softened a bit. "Oh alright…but only for ONE night! Got it little squirts?" it mumbled. "Sir YES SIR!" I saluted. I marched off to the others with Misty tailing behind. "And that's how it's done, not Misty's way, got it?" I asked. They nodded. "Well, let's go find a small place to huddle up and sleep… I'm beat…" Leaf yawned. Drew led the way to a warm looking corner and huddled up. I curled my small body next to his and was about to sleep when Paul smiled. A small one, but still, a smile. "PAUL! You smiled!" Dawn grinned. As she said that, Paul was enveloped in a white light. "Oh…He's evolving…" Gary breathed. The white light faded away, revealing an Umbreon with bright purple rings. "Ooh…wow…you evolved into an Umbreon! Just like you wanted!" Dawn piped. "He must've been extremely happy for that to happen…" Drew whispered in my ear. "Yup yup!" I snickered, "I'm surprised I haven't actually tripped ye…Oomph…never mind…" I continued, tripping over Misty's tail. "You better watch it klutz. One day you'll fall off a cliff." Drew chided. **(Finally, a little bickering!)** "Watch your mouth Grasshead! Or I'll bite your head off" I snapped. I got up, only ending up falling again. "Will you stop hurting my tail!" Misty snarled. "I-I'm sorry…Don't kill me!" I whimpered. I felt something dragging me by my scruff and felt something yawn…or should I say some_one_. Drew dragged me back to my original spot next to him and curled up around me. I looked at the now lightly snoring Eevee, shrugged and curled up. "Guys, curl up…together…" Leaf mumbled, curling up next to Drew and I. Everyone obeyed without objections. After all, we had a tough day today.

* * *

Drew's POV

As I felt May curl up to me, I mentally smirked at myself. "Guys…url…up…gether…" I heard Leaf mumble. I heard everyone else curl up next to us two and again, mentally smirked. So, we had a tiring day today, so what? At least we aren't getting soaked anymore….

* * *

**IN DA MORNIN'**

I woke up and saw a peaceful May lightly snoring, and I smiled. "Pst…Hey, Drew?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and found myself looking at an Espeon. "Dawn? Is that you?" I asked, smirking. "Yes it's me, but don't be all weirded out…I evolved this morning, looking for berries to eat with Paul…" She replied. "Good mornin…Drew…random Espeon…Random Espeon?" Ash yawned. "Ash…it's me! Dawn!" Dawn sang. "What's all the commotion? Oh, mornin' Dawn." The girls yawned, trying to rub sleep from their eyes. "Well, eat up! Paul and I split the berries into portions…Even…Ash, May…" Dawn exclaimed. All of us ate up our berries quickly, right before Gary awoke. "Oh hey guys, girls, Espeon Dawn." Gary muttered. He ate up and after, we set out. "This feels so weird." May told us. "What feels weird?" Ash asked. "Well, we _had _Pokemon, and now we _are _pokemon." May explained. "Yo! Whas up? Ya wanna battle? 6 on 6?" I heard a Youngster boy say, pointing to us eight. I looked at them, and they nodded. "Okay, two of you will sit out." I said. "Gary and I will." Leaf butted in… **(ooh, ima try doing the Youngster Boy's POV!)**

* * *

YB's POV

"Eevee, eevee… Ee, vee_." _ I heard the Eevee with Green eyes and green tipped ears, tails, and tuft fur say. "Eee…vee.." I heard a female Eevee with darker green eyes and lighter green tipped ears, tail, and tuft fur speak up. The six remaining ones stepped up, and then the Umbreon with purple rings spoke up. "Ummm… Bree..on..on…Breon! Briii!_" _It said. "Go, Raticate!" I called out. "Rati!" it said. "use quick attack! On the Umbreon!" I called out. "Briii Onnnn!" it used bite, then crunch. "Raticate!" my pokemon growled. "Use tackle! Twice!" I said. "Raticate, cate, TICATE!" the rat pokemon hissed. Every move was evaded by the strange Umbreon. "Brii…On! Umbreon! **(He's saying that the youngster is very pathetic and weak…and bothersome!)**" Umbreon growled to his friends. He landed the final blow on Raticate, using shadow ball. "Cate…" it mumbled. The umbreon stalked over towards the group, sitting down next to the Espeon. "Espeon…Espi, eon!" It mewed. "Breon…eon…reon…umbri." The Umbreon shrugged, lying down. "Espeon, Esp, peon!" it hissed. All these 8 pokemon were strange…especially the Espeon…instead of having lavender fur, it had a light pink, and its gem was a dark blue instead of the violet… "Okay, go, Minun!" "MIIIINUUN!" it cheered. I saw the espeon…grin? Man, these pokemon sure are weird…

* * *

AFTER THE BATTLE…Youngster lost ;D

Back to Drew's POV

Well, we were triumphant. The youngsters pokemon in order went like this; Raticate vs Paul, Minun vs Dawn, tailow vs Ash, charmander vs Misty, budew vs May and pidgey vs Me. I guess you could say that it wasn't what you or I call…exciting…but, BTTP **(remember?)** Ash and May were hungry again and started complaining. "Dawn! Get me food!" Ash and May whined. "Go get it yourselves lazy butts." Dawn snapped. The pair had been complaining ever since the match ended, which was…let's see…3 minutes ago? "B-but I CANT work on an empty stomach!" Ash wailed. May pouted. "I'll go look for berries…" I sighed. "Really? Thank you so MUCH Drew! Thank you thank you thank you!" May squealed. She bounced up to me and licked my cheek…if pokemon could blush, I would be blushing super madly. "No problem." I replied, licking May's messy fur. I bounded off towards the thicker area and found myself at an orchard of pecha berries. _Dawn, need you stat!_ I thought to Dawn. "Yeah? Oh, I see." She giggled. She used psychic and brought a bunch of berries to our resting place. "THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT I WOULD'VE DIED!" Ash groaned. I rolled my eyes, "They were only gone for 59 seconds. No need to get your fur in a twist." Leaf growled. "Haha…fur in a twist…good one Leafy!" Gary snickered. "Do not call me Leafy." Leaf snarled.

After the two 'starving' pokepeople ate, we set out…again. This time, we found a large and mossy rock. "Ooh! I wanna evolve next!" Leaf exclaimed. "Me too." I 'smirked'. We walked up, walked around the rock, and sat down. "Oh…" May said. "Did it work?" Leaf asked. "Of course it did!" I snapped, looking down at myself. I had soft looking fur. "Well, _idiots_, can we get a move on?" Paul muttered. "Aw…Paul! Be happy, SMILE!" Dawn cheered, flicking her tail to his face. He just muttered 'troublesome' and walked ahead. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was leading the group. "H-hey! Wait! I'm the proud and awesome leader! I lead!" I growled, speeding up to him. "oooh...red stone! FIRE STONE!" Ash stared, wide eyed at the stone. He tripped, making his way over to the stone, and was sent flying towards it. "Aw…I didn't want to evolve yet!" Ash complained. The white light wrapped around him. After a few moments, there stood a Flareon. "Ash…your tufts of fur **(you know, the tail, the flame sign thingy, and the fur crowd on his neck) **they're grey…or black…" Misty said worriedly. "NO FAIR! ASH EVOLVED EARLIER THAN ME!" Gary wailed, bursting into tears. "Aww, Gare-bear, don't worry…we'll get you to evolve." May sighed. "Gare-bear?" Leaf asked, confused. "Um…yeah…we're cousins…I call him Gare-bear sometimes and he calls me May-May…" May mumbled. "well, come on _May-May._" I grinned, picking Gary and May up. "Put me down! I DEMAND TO BE PUTTED DOWN!" May demanded childishly. "Foo oh, fputted ish not a word.** (you know, 'putted' is not a word)**" I corrected through the mouthful of fur. "Whatever." May grumbled. _Fwat!_ "Ow! Drew!" Gary growled, getting up. "Eh?" I asked. "Don't do that! Ever!" Gary barked. "Um…where to next?" May Leaf asked, catching up with us. "Ooh! The beach! I wanna find a waterstone so I can evolve!" Misty sang. "K kayz!" May and Dawn giggled. "You know…I'm the leader! I get to decide." I growled. "Sorry…" May mumbled, looking ashamed. "Yup…" Dawn muttered. "We'll go to the beach though, right?" Misty asked angrily. "Um…sure…" I laughed nervously.

* * *

**Me: And that's it for chapter 2… 5 pages…I suck… I didn't want it to be **_**THAT**_** long.**

**Ash: Still, it's good. *munching on some sandwiches***

**Leaf: Yea! Well, REVIEW!**

**Other girls: BAII!**

**Guys: bye. (in Paul's case: Hn)**

**Me: REVIEW! LIKE LEAF SAID! And BAI BAI!**


	3. Chapter 3: Evolving Gary and Misty

**Me: Aww…only one review?! Eh…thanks anyway.**

**Drew: You. Suck.**

**Me: Don't make me get my pen out.**

**Paul: Hn. Like a pen can do anything to him.**

**Gary: N-no not the pen! BM RS is stronger with a pen than beating somewan up!**

**Me:…*giggles* yes…yes…it's true. I threaten people who hurt me, with my trusty lucky Green Pen!**

**Dawn: Ew! GREEN!**

**Drew: Excuse ME?!**

**Ash, Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf: You're excused! *grinning like idiots***

**Me: Meh…on with the story… CHAPTER 3… even though I got no supporters, whatsoever, I still like to write…to kill time…Well, I don't own POKEMON! Duh...I'm not even gonna say it in later chapters...**

* * *

**May's POV**

"We're goin to the Beach! We're goin to the BEACH~" Dawn and I sang. "Wait for us!" Misty and Leaf giggled.

"...Girls..." I heard Paul and Gary grumble. "C'mon guys! Let's go!" I giggled, bouncing up to the boys. "Let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Dawn sang, bouncing up to the front. "Yeah, Yeah..." Drew grumbled. "Aww... C'mon Grasshead! Cheer up! You too Paul and Gary! See? Ash is happy!" I laughed. "Yeah!" the flareon cheered. "No." the other three boys replied. "Aw...fine... aw well..." I grinned, looking up at the Umbreon and the Leafeon, "C'mon Ash! The other girls are probably there!" I exclaimed, skipping away. "Wait for me!"

I found my way to the beach with the four boys trailing after me. "MISTY! DID YOU EVOLVE YET?!" I screamed. "Yup!" a Vaporeon giggled. "Misty?" I asked. "Duh, airhead..." i heard Drew murmur. "Don't start Rose Boy." I growled. Well...at least Misty evolved. All we need to do is evolve Gary and I. Ohh... I can't wait!

"Bai guys! Imma go play with the girls!" I called, bounding off with Misty.

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

Well... now I can relax..."Psst... Drew...? Drew? Drew? Drew?" Ash asked. Or maybe not relaxing..."*sigh* Yes Ash?" I asked, irritated. "...can you help me?"

"With what?"

"With getting Mist as my...err..."

"Girlfriend?" I said, smirking.

"Er...yeah...?" He said, confusedly. "Well, normally, I would let things go by slowly..." I began. "Guys, I'mma try to find me a thunderstone!" Gary sang, bouncing off. "Well, you know how I like May-May right?" I asked. "You like _May?_" He gaped, eyes wide. "...and I thought you knew..." Paul growled at the very..._Very_ dense flareon... "Eh..hehe..." Ash chuckled nervously. "Well, back to my point, just drop some hints. That's what I do. But don't do what Paul does. Do. Not. Be. Mean. To. Misty." I said matter-of-factly. "...Oh..." Ash replied, "But what do you mean by Paul?" "He is mean to Dawn and forgets her name on purpose, using the pet name 'Troublesome'. And she gets angry. If she gets angry at someone calling her Troublesome, or even Kenny calling her DeeDee, she freaks. If that was Misty, She would probably hit you with a mallet, which i doubt she can do now, or battle you, or just explode in anger at you. So don't be mean to Misty, or even call her a pet name other than Mist." I replied. "Oh...thanks...again..." Ash replied. He bounded off and into the water, despite him being a fire type.

"Ah... finally some re-" I started. "GUYS I EVOLVED! YESS!" a jolteon whoopie-d, racing towards Paul and I. "Great..." I said, sweatdropping. "Hn." Paul growled. "Well, guys, let's go take... a rest back in the forest in some...trees...So no trainer can capture us..." Dawn suggested, yawning. "C'mon guys, into the forest." I commanded.

Once in the forest, we climbed a tree and started to nap, taking shifts.

* * *

**Misty's POV (A/N: I'm just going to do the story in May, Drew, Misty's POV)**

My dream:

_We were walking in the woods, still pokemon, when a gigantic claw reaches out and takes May. "Ah! Guys! HELP!" She screamed. "Guys! We need to save May!" Drew growled. "Hahahahaha! We got a Twerpette!" An all too familiar Meowth cackled. "Hey! you! TEAM ROCKET!" Ash screeched. but all they heard was probably, "Flare! Flareoonn! Flareeonnn!" So they just grabbed us girls and started the 'all too familiar motto'. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie growled. "And make it double!" James continued. "To protect the world from Devastation!" Jessie said. "To unite all peoples, within our nation!" James called. "To denounce the evil of truth and love." Jessie sang. "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "and Meowth now that's the name!" "Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight! fight! fight!" "Meowth that's right!" Meowth and his team of weirdoes finished. "Yeah yeah! Whatever! Give our friends back to us!" Ash and Drew growled._

_ Meanwhile, the only Eevee of us left was using Shadowball over and over to break the glass...so far, nothing! "Jessie and James! We just got ourselves some Eeveelution awesomeness! And, these female pokemon are these male pokemon friends! and these Pokemon are the twerps and Twerpettes! Hahahaha! Even Betta!" Meowth laughed. "Yo! Meowth! GET US OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. "No!" he hissed. I used water gun while Dawn used phsyshock, Leaf used razor leaf, and May used tackle, resulting in a small crack. "Drew! Ash! Gary! Paul!" we screamed, as the Meowth Balloon flew off. Then we saw Paul running towards us, launching himself up in the air, and using bite, thus, popping the balloon, and making it go down!_

_"Gah! TWERP! GET 'EM! GO SEVIPER!" Jessie screamed. "Go, Wheezing!" James said calmly. "Now use poison fang Seviper!" "Seviiie!" it hissed. "Wheezing, use sludge bomb!" "Wheez!" it wheezed. The pokemon did what their trainers commanded. Leaf and Dawn were now screeching their heads off, while May and I were continuing our attacks at the glass. _

_ "Now, use constrict!" Jessie's voice rang through the air. "Agh!" Drew's voice called out._

_**CCRRRCCCHHH!**_

_The glass broke! All us girls were using tackle, quick attack or just bite. "This is for capturing me and my friends," May screeched, unleashing a shadow ball, "This is for attacking the boys," a bite, "For constricting Drew!" a tackle, "AND THIS IS JUST BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" she finally screeched, unleashing multiple shadow balls._

_Now, everyone was free, and Drew was free from Constrict._

_"AAHHHH We're blasting off again!" team Rocket screamed, flying into the air. "Waabaafeet!" it said, coming out of its Pokeball. And off into the sky..._

Dream ends...

* * *

I woke up and fell out of the tree. "Ow..." I muttered. "Oomph!" May growled, falling out of the tree, and ended up on her face. "Careful Airhead." Drew laughed, jumping down. "Ouch." that was Ash. "Tadaa!" that one was the overly bubbly Dawn. "Hn." the grumpy Paul. "Yeoow!" Leaf, and "Ha." Gary.

"Guys, I had the _strangest _dream last night! Wait, you had one too?" May and I exclaimed. "Yeah~ Mine was about Team Rocket, stealing us girls and Jessie was constricting Drew, and then, you, May, where using multiple attacks after saying something about capturing us, attacking the boys, constricting Drew and because you simply hate them!" I said, cleaning myself off. "...ME TOO!" May screamed with wide eyes. "Wow...well, let's make sure that never hap-" Ash started. Then the claw...Oh dear...

* * *

**(A/N: I'm just too lazy typing the dream all over again, so just read the dream again, or just don't read it again...Drew: Lazy butt...May: If **_**I**_** was the author, I would just write it again! **

**Me: Yeah..)**

After the fight, we all slumped down from our positions. "OH MY AZELF! We forgot to eat!" Ash and May exclaimed, standing up. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go look for food." I said, getting up. "Wait! Lemme help you!" Ash said, stalking over. "...Kay...Let's go." I said, I would be blushing if it was possible... good thing it wasn't. So, thus we look for food!

* * *

**Me: Tadaa!**

**Dawn: Wow...**

**May: WHY THE GROUDON IS MY POV THE SHORTEST!?**

**Drew: Cuz June, your just-**

**May: JUNE?! *takes out her specialized red baseball bat***

**Drew: N-now now May, don't st-start getting v-violent! *runs away***

**May: *laughing maniacally, chasing him***

**Paul: Idiots...**

**Ash and Gary: RUN DREW RUN!**

**Misty and Leaf: YOU GO GIRL!**

**Dawn: Eh heheheeh...HEY NO VIOLENCE IN HERE!...Bai guys! REVIEW!**

**Me: Review...Baiiiiiii~**


	4. Chapter 4: Ash's Confession

**Me: New Chapter… it's about Misty and Ash… AWW A POKESHIPPING MOMENT!**

**Drew: Yeah, Yeah….Whatever…**

**Me: Shaddup! You're just jealous that they come first! You want your turn with May!\**

**Drew: Do not! *blushes a deep deep crimson XD***

**May: Anywhozzz, the authoress said last chapter or so, that she won't repeat the Disclaimer. Well, why should she, I mean, if she did own us, she would make the pairings already.**

**Me: Yeah….cuz I don't wanna.**

**Ash: Ha, she don't wanna but she gotta! Ha!**

**Misty: …No she don't. She doesn't gotta cuz she doesn't wanna.**

**Me: Wellz…on with the story…**

May's POV

…They've been gone for…uh….19 minutes…and counting….

"Gah! I'm so bored!" I finally exclaim. "We all are. So shut your trap." Paul snapped. "Well…don't need ta get all snappy 'bout it!" I grumble. "ZZZ…." Is that Leaf?

I turned my head and looked for Leaf, who fell asleep. "zz…zzz…." "Drew! I'm bored!" Gary wails. "Gary! Let's play a game!" I giggle. "…alright…" he sighed. "Ok, so, let's play Ducklett, Ducklett, Swanna!**(A/N: This is just a pokemon version of Duck Duck Goose.)**" I smile. "I'll round up the others…" Gary muttered.

25 minutes since they left…

"Alright…now, I got the others to come! Let's play!" Gary says. "Awright! In a circle everybody! We're playing Ducklett, Ducklett, Swanna!" I call out.

"No." Paul, Drew, and Leaf say. "B-but why?" I pout. "Don't wanna." Paul growls. "But you've gotta!" I retort, "Come on guys! Gary and I are bored!" "No." Drew commanded. "Fine…Hey Dawn! Let's go play…uh…Eye Spy!" I giggle. "OOhh, Yaaay! I love that game! Me first! ME FIRST! Okay…I spy with my little Eeveelution eye, something…Purple!" she says. I sweatdrop, "Paul's rings." "Yes! How did you know!?"

"There are no purple flowers, bugs, or pokemon with purple in this area, other than Paul." I reply.

"…Oh…" she says. "Okay! MY TURN! Ok, this is really hard…I spy, with my little Eeveelution eye, something blue!" I grin. "Erm…the sky?" "No! The sky is a bit orangy redish, bluey! Not full blue!" I exclaim. "Uh…Oh! My gem!" She asks, jumpy. "…Yeah!" I reply, bouncing around. "Okay, I spy, with my Eeveelu-" she starts.

"Will you two shut up?" Paul, Drew, Leaf and Gary growl. "...Why?" Dawn and I whine. "You guys are getting on my nerves!" Paul muttered. "When is anyone _not _on your nerves?" Drew muttered. Leaf, Dawn and I burst into giggles. While Gary chuckled.

Paul…just…glared…

"It's been 39 minutes and….54 seconds, and counting, since they left! WHERE ARE THEY!?" I yowl. "…We're right here!" I heard Ash say. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Dawn growled. "Erm…we were a little held up…cuz…Ash confessed!" Misty said starry eyed. "! Did you say yes? Did you? Did you?" Dawn, Leaf and I squeal. "Duh!" Misty squealed. "Good job Ash! You didn't mess up!" Drew and Gary congratulated him, placing their paws on his back lightly. "Hn…for once, he didn't make a fool of himself…surprising." Paul muttered. "OOoohh! Is Paul-er-Bear jealous?" Leaf and I sang. "Hn. Never." He replied. "Yeah right." Ash muttered. "Sure Paul-er-Bear, Sure…" Dawn giggled, skipping towards a log. Us girls followed, wanting to hear Misty's story. While the boys just sat down, and divided the food into 8 even portions.

Misty's POV

"Ok….so…we were in a berry patch when he said that he wanted to tell me something…" I started

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Ok…multiple berries….hm…." I muttered. "Hey Mist? Can I tell you something…?" Ash asked. "Sure." I said, sitting down. "Erm….you know…I've really liked you ever since I saw you….and…I wanted to tell you…thatIalwayshadacrushonyouand Iloveyouandwillyoubemygirlfr iend?" He said in one breath. "…what? Really? YES! Yes I will!" I squeal. Oh my gosh, this is the best day ever! "Oh, I found some Pecha berries! Oh, and Tamato berries too!" Ash exclaimed. "Okay, let's bring them back." I said, picking up a large leaf and placing some berries in. I bundled the leaf together and carried it in my mouth. "Arn't gnna do dish too?" I asked around the bundle. "Um…sure…It's just that I noticed that there were some orange flecks in your fur…it's probably cuz of your human hair or something." Ash replied. "Oh, um, alright. Let'sh go." I said, marching off. He caught up to me with a similar bundle in his mouth. "It's been 39 minutes and….54 seconds, and counting, since they left! WHERE ARE THEY?!" I heard May yowl. We rolled our eyes in sync. "We're right here." Ash said._

_FLASHBACK ENDS!_

"Aw! That is soooooo CUTE!" Leaf and Dawn giggled. "Yeah Yeah…. I don't care!" I snapped back. "Well, then, LET'S EAT!" May screamed, racing to a portion of berries. "OMIGOSH! Let's eat! NOM NOM NOM NOMNOMNOM NOMNOM!" Ash yelled, eating berries. The boys, girls, May and I followed his example. Then, we climbed into a tree and fell asleep quickly.

**Me: Pooh….this is a horrible chapter! I ran out of ideas and fell into a case of sickness called Writer's block…Can someone review and give me some ideas? I'll pick the one I like best but will thank the others…Please? Is it too much to ask?**

**Drew: Oh shut your blabbering mouth!**

**Me: But, I'm not talking…I'm TYPING! IN YO FACE DREW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**May: Oh, I think she has finally lost it.**

**Misty and Ash: Yep**

**Paul: Shut up you idiots.**

**Dawn: Aw Paul-er-Bear! *hugs Paul, while squealing***

**Me: Uh…ok… review some ideas! Sorry for the short chappie!**

**Paul: GET OFF ME TROUBLESOME! *blushing a light pink***


	5. Chapter 5: haha, Last Chapter :P

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! New chapter! ^.^ I would like to thank Gemstone Gal, Moldi Melk….and MoonBlazer! Haha, Thank youz! MoonBlazer, I'm using your idea of Snowing and the group gets separated and stuffs.**

**Drew: WHAT?! I'm gonna get WEAK? How DARE you MoonBlazer!**

**Leaf: NO! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! **

**May: Yes! YOUR ALL GONNA DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ...Just kidding...**

**Paul: They're all so happy…I hate them all.**

**Ash: Don't be a downer Paul! Be a Dawn-er! HAHAHAHAHAHAA...(Dawn: *blushes*)**

**Misty and May: …What?**

**Ash: ….I don't have mental issues.**

**Dawn: Sure you don't…**

**Gary: Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Ashy-boy.**

**Ash: Don't call me Ashy-**

**Me: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**May's POV**

The next day, it started snowing. Snowing hard.

"Guys! Anyone! Help me!" I squealed loudly. I heard someone coming my way when I heard a thump. _Great, just what I need. The group is split up and it starts to snow really hard. Then a savior comes, but before they could help me, they faint. Hn. Wow. What a great comic that would be. __**(A/N: Erm….notice her Sarcasm. ^.^)**_

I scrambled my way over, but something caught my eye. I ran over to it and accidently tripped, resulting in me with a bruised nose. "Ouch…that's got to hurt." I whimpered to myself, "EEP!"

A white light cloaked me and before I knew it, I was blue! No, I am not frozen! Geesh, you people are weird! No, I evolved! Hurray! Oh wait…Something 'thumped'. I better go check what that was.

As I made my way to the thing that collapsed, I found myself staring at Drew's body. "Oh, shoot!" I mumbled. I nudged him to a dry place underneath a pine tree and made a nest around our bodies. "C'mon Drew…" I mumbled. Gosh, he worries me so much! Paul says Dawn is troublesome, but, gee, look at Drew…oh wait. We're pokemon! Phht. I totally forgot about that. "Drew…Wake up!" I said softly, nudging him.

Silence. _That's my reward? Silence?! Seriously Drew! Ugh. This is so boring. I nudged his collapsed body all the way underneath this pine that is like, what, uh…13 feet and 11.02 inches away from where he collapsed! Ugh!_ I thought. "Drew! If you don't wake up right now, I'm gonna freeze you!" I growled.

Still rewarded by silence. "Ugh. I can't do that to him…" I muttered. I curled my body next to his and warmed him up.

My eyes drifted shut for a few minutes.

I woke up to find Drew awake and staring at me. "Gaaaah! Your awake! Good! You had me _so_ worried, I mean, you didn't know how much feet and inches I had to push you!" I screamed, bouncing up. "Who are you?" He asked. "Drew, it's me, May." I replied, sweatdropping. "No, you're not May-May! May-May was an Ee-…Ooooh….you evolved…okay." Drew realized, standing up, "No wonder your voice sounded so familiar." "Anyway, what I was saying…Your awake and alive! You had me so worried! I had to push you 13 feet and 11.02 inches! And seriously! If you died on me, I would have never forgiven myself! And we got separated from the group! Oh my gosh! I forgot! What do I look like?" I rambled. "You look like a regular Glaceon but with brown flecks in your fur. You also have your sapphire eyes still." He replied, "wait…I had you…worried…?" "Yes! You don't know how much I care for you! I mean, I have had a crush on you ever since we met! Oh…I said that out loud didn't I?" I babbled, blushing. "Yeah…" He muttered. He came up to me and licked my nose. "Hey! What was that for?" I pouted. "I like you too. A lot." He said, smirking. "Well, Sir Smirks-Alot, since the Blizzard is over, we should go look for the others." "Alright." He replied...

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Whew...The blizzard ended! Shoot! If that was an Abamasnow, I would have killed him, slit him and skinned him to death. MWAHAHAHA! The other five stared at me.

"I said that out loud...didn't I?" I asked with a sheepish smile. They nodded. "Oh wells...Let's just look for the others." I grinned. They nodded again. "Why are you guys so quiet?" I asked. "Well, let's just say that we shouldn't ever get you super uber angry." Dawn said, shaking a bit. "Oh, and guess what?" she continued. "Wha?" the others, minus Paul asked. "PAUL ASKED ME OUT!" She squealed. The espeon jumped up and down as Leaf and I squealed. "Gary did the same during the blizzard!" Leaf giggled. "Awww~" Dawn and I cooed. "Aw. I hope Drew and May are okay since we got separated." I muttered sadly. "MISTY! ASH?! DAWN? PAUL, GARY?! LEAFY POO?" I heard May's voice yell. "OVER HERE!" I screeched. Drew and a Glaceon made their way over here. "Wait...who are you?" Ash said, looking curiously at the Glaceon. "Stupid! That's May!" Gary, Leaf, Drew and I screeched. "Ash, you make me worry about you so much." I sighed. "Aww…thanks!" Ash cooed, smiling. "Oi…Well, guess what?" May giggled. Silence… "Well? Aren't tcha gonna guess or what?" May pouted. "…You and Drew got together?" everyone minus Drew and May said. "…HOW DID YOU KNOWW?!" May squealed. "What? Really? Omigosh! When we turn to human, I am sooooo gonna throw a party!" Dawn squealed. _Party._ "U-um…no thanks Dee…no party…remember the last time we were at a party?" May and I said, trembling. "O-oh yeah…heh heh heh…the crash…" Dawn mumbled, lying down. "Yeah, but, what _do _I do when we turn back? I have to do _something!_" Dawn whined. "Ooh! Maybe we could go to Drew's house and have a movie night!" Leaf piped up. "Yeah! Can we? Can we?!" May squeaked, doing the puppy dog pout that all guys have a weakness for, at Drew. "…Alright." Drew said reluctantly. "Yeah~" Dawn, May, Leaf and I yelled, well…Ash too. "Ash, you really are so childish." I sweat dropped. "Well…that's what tcha love about me!" Ash grinned goofily. "Yes, it is." I sighed. "Well…let's all go someplace where it is safe, warm, and Blizzard free." May giggled.

But before we could say anything, we were all enveloped in light. "W-what? Are we evolving…AGAIN?! Holy Arceus! I didn't know that a second Eeveelution is going to evolve…AGAIN!" Ash screamed. "No silly! You're turning back to human!" a voice above us giggled. We all looked up and found Mew, Jirachi, and somehow…Manaphy? "W-what?" May cried, staring at Manaphy. "Mama! So good to see you again Mama!" he cried.

We were all back to human as soon as Manaphy cried 'Mama!' May stood up to the small blue pokemon and said, "Manaphy, it's so good to see you again!" "Mama! Wanna know the reason we turned you all into Eevee's?" he replied. We all nodded. Jirachi and Mew floated over to us. "Well, you see…We turned you to pokemon, like us, so-" Jirachi started. "You can get together! Hahahah! It was so fun seeing the May and Drew moment! It was sooooo adorable! And-" Mew finished. "Mew? Mew! Where are you?" a deeper voice called. "EEp! Hide me! It's Mewtwo! Haha…Big brother is sooo silly!" Mew squealed, hiding behind Dawn. Mewtwo came into view. "Oh boy. Did she mess around with humans again? Sorry for that trainers and coordinators. She, Jira, and Manaphy all _love _to play Matchmaker. Oi. Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in their minds. Oh! Manaphy, you're little sister is looking for you." Mewtwo said, sweat dropping. "Phione was crying her eyes out just wondering where you are, pipsqueak, better get to her. Come on Jirachi, Mew." Mewtwo finished, grasping the other smaller legendaries softly. "Well…bai! Bai! Mama! New Papa!" Manaphy cried back, waving to May and Drew. "Bye Manaphy!" May giggled. She turned to the group, realizing we were all wearing what we have been wearing at the party night…except…it's all dirty and wrinkled. "Omigosh! We have to get to Drew's!" Dawn squealed. "I feel all gross and oily!" May and I whined. "Eww!" I groaned. "You guys are such girls." Paul mumbled. "Well, Paul. We _are _a 'species' called _females."_ Dawn giggled, pulling us to La Rousse. "Can we just retrace our steps?" May and Leaf whined. "No. It'll take longer!" Dawn growled. "Ugh fine." They said simultaneously.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"OMIGOSH! MAYBELLE AURA MAPLE/ ANDREW SHU HAYDEN/ DAWN MAYA BERLITZ/PAUL KURAI SHINJI/ ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM/ MISTY ONDINE WATERFLOWER/ GARETH SHIGERU OAK/ LEAFIA CLARISSA GREEN! WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN!?" May's Mom, Drew's Dad, Dawn's Mom, Paul's brother, Ash's mom, Misty's oldest sister (Daisy), Gary's older sister (erm…another Daisy…) and Leaf's mom, yelled at them. "Um…Mom, err… and everyone else here….wewereallturnedtopokemon! DontblameusitwasallMew's,Jirachi's,andManaphy'sidea!" May whimpered out hurriedly. "….what? Why?" All parent's asked. "_Weeelllllll_…they wanted us to all get together…." May and Dawn said. "…**Omigosh! Did it work? DID IT?**" both Daisy's screamed. "…yes." Misty and Gary both replied, sweatdropping. "AAAHHH!" the Daisy's squealed, hugging Leaf and Ash. "Oh I knew it was gonna be you!" The Daisy's squealed at both Ash and Leaf…Simultaneously.

"Well….tell the full story!" Reggie said, smiling.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna tell it!" Dawn squealed. "Okay, so it went like this…."

And thus, the story ends with Dawn telling the tale, with a whole bunch of interruptions from both May and Drew's Roselia's, a very _very _angry Blaziken, a super starved Munchlax….and….the rest of the group of friends pokemon. Oh, wait….

"**AHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIIRRRRRRRRR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!"**

Ah, there we go.

* * *

**Me: Yes! I finished! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA! I was laughing so hard when I added Dawn screaming….hehehehehehh…**

**Drew: YES! IT'S FINISHED!**

**May: What, did you not like the story?**

**Drew: Oh, no, it was just fine. I WAS TALKING ABOUT BEING STUCK IN THIS ROOM FOR A LONG TIME!**

**Me: Hey! My room is just fine, thank you very much!**


End file.
